Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt
by Lord of Slytherin
Summary: Eine FF über Liebe, Hass, Eifersucht und Intrigen von zwei Autoren, Lord of Slytherin und Sammy. Enjoy!
1. Prolog

Prolog 

_Dieses Schuljahr..._

„Wir sind da Leute! Nun beginnt also unser letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts." Lächelnd sprang sie aus dem Zug.

_...wird anders sein... _

„Miss Granger, das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für zu spät kommen und weitere zehn für die Störung meines Unterrichts!" blaffte er sie an.

_...als alle anderen,..._

Erstaunt sahen sie sich um: Wo zum Teufel waren die Haustische?!?

_...manches jedoch..._

„Na wenn das nicht das kleine Schlammblut ist! Heute ganz allein unterwegs? Wo hast du denn Potti und Wiesel gelassen?" hämisch grinsend kam er immer näher.

_...ändert sich nie..._

„Miss Patil, Sie gehen sofort mit Mr. Thomas in den Krankenflügel! Beeilung!!" blaffte er, dann drehte er sich zu Neville um, der sich verzweifelt wünschte an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein: „30 Punkte Abzug für die mutwillige Zerstörung des Unterrichtsmaterials und weitere zehn für ihre bloße Dummheit!" Die Slytherins begannen zu lachen, während die Gryffindors alle vor Wut auf den Boden starrten.

_...oder vielleicht doch???_

„Hermine!" mit einem Ruck blieb sie stehen und traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte ER SIE, Hermine Granger gerade beim Vornamen genannt?

_...Intrigen..._

„Mein Sohn wird tun was Ihr von ihm verlangt, My Lord"

_...Hass..._

„Du hast Recht Malfoy, wir werden nie etwas anderes als Feinde sein. Nur jetzt ist der Unterschied der, dass ich dich abgrundtief hasse!"

_...Eifersucht..._

„Wer ist dieser Kerl eigentlich, dass er glaubt hier einfach so auftauchen zu können und machen zu können, was er will? Kommt hier rein und küsst sie einfach!" Wütend trat er gegen den nächstbesten Gegenstand, der sich zu seinem Bedauern als die Kerkerwand herausstellte.

_...doch am Ende..._

Sie ging zum See hinunter, setzte sich dort auf einen großen Stein und starrte gedankenverloren auf den See.

‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Wieso muss mir so was passieren? Kann ich denn nicht auch einmal Glück haben? Wieso ausgerechnet ER?! Hier gibt es soviele Typen, wieso in Merlins Namen ausgerechnet er?!'

_...siegt die..._

„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, aber... es ist so... also ich..." Er machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft:

„Ich liebe dich Hermine!"

_...Liebe!..._


	2. Ein Gespräch unter Feinden

_Hey Leute,  
wir möchten uns mal eben ganz herzlich bei euch für eure Kommis bedanken, es gibt einfach keine bessere Motivation, also weiter so! ._

_Und noch etwas sehr wichtiges: Diese Story ist nicht kommerziell! Uns gehört so ziemlich nichts, abgesehen von Handlungsbruchstücken._

_Und jetzt: Enjoy!_

1. Kapitel

„Wo zum Teufel stecken die drei nur?" unruhig ging Hermine Jane Granger auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ auf und ab. Die große Bahnhofsuhr zeigte bereits 10.50 Uhr an.  
Sie selbst war erst vor fünf Minuten angekommen, da die gesamte Familie Granger verschlafen hatte. Hermines Eltern waren von Beruf Zahnärzte und arbeiteten in der gemeinsamen Praxis im Erdgeschoss ihres Hauses. Ihre Eltern waren Nicht-magier, sogenannte Muggel. Mr. und Mrs. Granger sind sehr stolz auf ihre einzigste Tochter das sie so eine begabte Schülerin und Hexe ist. Hermine liebt ihre Eltern über alles, an Tagen wie diesen jedoch wo der Wecker einfach nicht klingelte wünschte sie sich doch sie dürfte trotz Muggel-Eltern zu Hause zaubern, dies war ihr allerdings strengstens untersagt. Zum Glück hatten sie dann doch noch pünktlich zum Bahnhof geschafft.  
Erneut schaute sie auf die Uhr: 10.55Uhr! Frustriert das Harry und die Geschwister Ron und Ginny Weasley einfach nicht auftauchen wollten, stieg sie in den Zug. Ganz am Ende des Zuges fand sie ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich auch gleich auf den Sitz fallen lies. Ihre Hogwarts Robe legte sie auf den Sitz neben sich, für Roben war es einfach zu warm.

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Hermine stand auf und öffnete das Fenster um sich erneut auf dem Bahnsteig umzusehen, doch von Harry, Ron und Ginny war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. „Also wenn sie jetzt noch nicht im Zug sind haben die drei ein wirklich großes Problem!" Sie wollte sich gerade vom Fenster abwenden als sie in ein ihr bekanntes blaues Augenpaar blickte.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen, bevor die Frau sich abwandte und davonging. Seufzend setzte sich Hermine wieder auf ihren Platz. Sie hatte die Malfoys noch nie verstanden, weder den Sohn, geschweige denn die Eltern. Dies war nun das zweite Mal das sie Narzissa Malfoy sah, das erste mal sah Hermine sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs wo sie Draco abholte. Dieser Gedankengang brachte sie zu ihren Sommerferien. Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie daran wie ihre Eltern auf der Fahrt nach Hause erzählt hatten das sie die ganzen Ferien über ein Haus in Irland gemietet hatten. Am Anfang war Hermine sauer darüber das ihre Eltern einfach so über ihren Kopf hinweg beschlossen hatten nach Irland zu fahren, die ganzen Ferien! Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt die letzten beiden Wochen zu Ron zu fahren, da auch Harry bei den Weasleys sein würde. Doch ihre Eltern hatten rigoros abgelehnt sie zu Hause zu lassen. Nun im nachhinein war sie ihnen auch sehr dankbar dafür. Denn ohne ihre Eltern hätte sie niemals Jayson kennen gelernt. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn lächelte sie glücklich, bis plötzlich die Tür mit einem Heidenlärm aufgerissen wurde und sie total erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Bei Merlin, musst du mich so erschrecken Ronald Weasley?!" fauchte Hermine ihren besten Freund an. Ron allerdings schien sie nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, er lies sich nur keuchend auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber fallen. „Es... es tut uns Leid... Hermine... aber" versuchte Harry völlig außer Atem zu erklären „Aber wir haben grad noch im letzten Moment den Zug erwischt!" und damit lies er sich neben Ron fallen und schloss die Augen. „Hey Hermine! Wie geht's dir so?" und mit diesen Worten lies sich auch die dritte, gar nicht aus der Purte geratene Ginny auf den Sitz neben Hermine fallen. „Hey Ginny. Gut und dir?" Ginny streckte ihre Beine aus und lächelte Hermine zufrieden an. „Sehr gut!" Mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry flüsterte sie Hermine zu: „Erzähl ich dir später!" Hermine grinste von einem Ohr zum andern und nickte wissend. Ginny, ihre beste Freundin, erzählte ihr alles und natürlich durfte da das Thema Jungs nicht ausgelassen werden. Hermine wusste das Ginny auf Harry stand. In ihren ersten Jahren wusste das natürlich jeder, doch das hatte sich mit der Zeit geändert, nun wussten nur noch Ginny und Hermine etwas von ihrer Schwärmerei zu Harry. Wie sollten die anderen es auch ahnen da Ginny in ihrem 5. Jahr fast ein halbes Jahr mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen war. Leider hatte die Beziehung nicht funktioniert und so trennten die beiden sich als gute Freunde. Nun brachte jedoch niemand mehr Ginny und Harry in Verbindung, da es für alle so aussah als seien eben diese nur noch gute Freunde. Dies war Ginny jedoch nur all zu recht.

Hermine blickte von Ginny zu Harry und Ron und fragte: „Wieso habt ihr eigentlich den Zug beinahe verpasst?" „Naja es war nicht unsere Schuld. Wir hatten eine Reifenpanne und da wir auf einer Hauptverkehrsstraße waren konnte wir das schlecht mit Zauberei beheben!" Hermine nickte verstehend, hatte sie doch selbst eben erst diese Tatsache bemängelt.  
„Wie war´s in Irland Hermine?" wechselte Ginny das Thema und sah ihre Freundin neugierig an. Sofort bekam sie einen leicht verträumten Blick und sagte: „Es war wundervoll!" „Ja das sieht man dir an, du siehst richtig erholt aus!" grinste Ginny sie an. Hermine warf ihr einen kurzen aber giftigen Blick zu um dann im nächsten Moment selber anfangen zu grinsen.  
Harry und Ron hatten den beiden zugehört und sahen sich nun fragend an. Schließlich fragte Harry: „Was hast du eigentlich in den Ferien so gemacht Hermine? Du siehst so verändert aus." „Das erzähl ich euch wenn ihr alt genug seid!" sagte sie mit einem lachen im Gesicht. Sogleich prustete Ginny los, obwohl Ginny zugeben musste das sich Hermine wirklich verändert hatte. Nicht nur von ihrem äußeren, nein auch von ihrem Charakter. Hermine waren ihre Bücher immer noch heilig, jedoch war sie in ihrem sechsten Jahr nicht mehr so verbissen aufs lernen. Sie war weiterhin beste ihres Jahrgangs nur verbrachte sie nicht ihre gesamte Freizeit mehr in der Bibliothek. Sie war schlagfertiger geworden und manchmal hatte sie beinahe eine zu spitze Zunge, doch keiner konnte ihr wirklich lange böse sein. Vor allem die Jungs nicht, dachte Ginny. Manchmal konnte man ja geradezu neidisch werden wenn man sah wie viel Jungs sich für Hermine interessierten, Miss Granger schien dies jedoch nicht einmal zu bemerken! Hermine zog schon seit längerem sehr figurbetonte Kleidung an, verwendete ab und zu sogar Make-Up und sie hatte nicht mehr diese buschigen Haare. Sie trug sie mittlerweile fast hüftlang, mit feinen sanften Locken durchzogen.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Grummeln die Stille. Verlegen rutschte Ron auf seinem Sitz hin und her und nuschelte: „Ich hab noch nichts gegessen!" Woraufhin alle drei anfingen zu lachen.  
Doch wie auf ein Stichwort hin ging die Tür auf und eine freundlich Frau fragte: „Kinder, was darf´s für euch sein?" Hermine und Ginny lachten über Eifer mit denen sich Harry und Ron auf den Wagen stürzten. Gerade als die Frau wieder von dannen zog wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen, doch diesmal von drei sehr unerwünschten Personen: Draco Malfoy – Eisprinz aus Slytherin und Dummi A und B, wie Hermine Crabbe und Goyle in Gedanken nannte. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie erneut anfangen zu grinsen.

„Was gibt´s da zu grinsen, Schlammblut?" Sofort wurde es ruhig in dem kleinen Abteil. Ron wollte schon aufspringen als Hermine ihn mit ihren nächsten Worten jedoch aufhielt: „Ron bitte mach dir nicht die Finger schmutzig! Du willst doch wohl nicht auf sein Todesser Niveau runtersteigen!? Dafür bist du dir doch wohl zu schade!" Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und einem höhnischen Grinsen drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um, der sie wiederrum für einen kleinen Augenblick verwundert ansah, was jedoch so schnell wieder verging, das Hermine glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben. „Also was willst du Malfoy?" Abwartend sah sie ihn an, doch Malfoy antwortete nicht, seine Augen jedoch nahmen ein bedrohliches Funkeln an, doch Hermine konnte es einfach nicht lassen. „Was denn? Hat es klein Draco jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen?" „Pass auf was du sagst Schlammblut es könnte dir irgendwann noch einmal leid tun!" Spöttisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wieso sollte es mir irgendwann einmal leid tun, dich dumm da stehen zu lassen??"  
Und zu aller man erstaunen drehte sich Draco auf dem Absatz um, sagte: „Du sollst zu Dumbledore!" und ging. Dummi A und B im Schlepptau.

Die übrig gebliebenen sahen sich erstaunt an. „Was war denn das?" fragte Ginny leise. „Keine Ahnung!" kam es von Harry und Ron, die ein wenig geschockt wirkten. „Naja" winkte Hermine ab „was solls? Kann uns doch egal sein! Wär ja noch schöner wenn wir plötzlich anfingen uns um Draco Malfoy Sorgen zu machen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und sagte: „Aber ich frag mich wirklich wieso ich zu Dumbledore gehen soll?!? Und wieso ist er überhaupt im Zug??" Da keiner eine Antwort wusste murmelte sie noch ein: „Bis später." Und ging . Völlig in Gedanken vertieft, über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten Draco´s, bemerkte sie nicht wie ihr zwei blaue Augen entgegen blitzen.


	3. Zu spät

Hola,

an dieser Stelle bedanken wir uns ganz herzlich für eure konstruktiven und motivierenden Kommentare, knuddelmausi; a-zspielerin; kikotoshiyama; Maigloeckchen; suz; Nightangel, uschi1994, Aya- und Yuanshu

Viel Spaß beim Lesen des zweiten Kapitels wünschen euch

Sammy & Lex

* * *

2. Kapitel:

Hermine trat geistesabwesend aus dem Abteil, den Blick stets nachdenklich gesenkt und wäre so fast in Draco hineingerannt, der mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Gang stand. Nachdem er ihr einen herablassenden Blick geschenkt hatte, stolzierte er los. Hermine ging hinter ihm her und streckte ihm stumm die Zunge heraus. ‚Abgehobener Idiot', dachte sie sich verärgert wegen der Überheblichkeit des Blondschopfes.

Sie legten eine ganz schöne Strecke zurück, bis sie vor einer der vielen Türen zum Stehen kamen. Auf Dracos klopfen folgte ein freundliches „Herein", welches eindeutig dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbeldore entstammte. Beim Eintreten bemerkte Hermine, dass das Abteil magisch vergrößert sein musste, denn sonst wäre es für Minerva Mcgonagall, Albus Dumbledore, die Haussprecher von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, sowie Hermine und nicht zuletzt Draco ganz schön eng geworden. Als sie sich genauer umschaute, bemerkte sie, dass auch Professor Sprout und Professor Vectra anwesend waren. Der letzte Mensch, den sie im Raum erblickte, entlockte ihr unweigerlich einen etwas säuerlichen Ausdruck: Professor Severus Snape. ‚Klasse', dachte sie sich, ‚die zwei widerlichsten Slytherins auf einem Haufen'.

Nachdenklich gestimmt kehrte sie schon kurze Zeit später zurück in ihr Abteil, wo Ron und Harry sie schon gespannt erwarteten. „Und, was war los?"

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. „Dumbledore hat alle Haussprecher und Hauslehrer zu sich bestellt um uns daran zu erinnern, dass wir dieses Jahr besonders wachsam sein sollen. Voldemort schart offenbar immer mehr Todesser um sich."

Es herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Keiner der dreien wusste etwas dazu zu sagen. Es gab auch nichts, was man dem noch hätte hinzufügen können.

Nach einer Weile hatte Hermine das Gespräch schon längst hinter sich gelassen und war in Gedanken voll und ganz mit ihren Ferien beschäftigt. Als sie gerade drohte, schmachtend vor sich hin zu dösen, begann der Zug zu halten. Sie hatten Hogwarts erreicht.

_„Wir sind da Leute! Nun beginnt also unser letztes Jahr hier in __Hogwarts__." _

_Lächelnd sprang sie aus dem Zug._

Die vier Freunde zogen ihre Sachen bis zum See und ließen sich dann in den Booten nieder. Obwohl die Schule wieder begann, freuten sich alle auf ihr zweites Zuhause, es verging kaum ein Moment, in dem jemand nicht lächelnd zum Schloss blickte.

Nachdem sie die große Halle betreten hatten, gab es absolut keine Ruhe mehr. Lautes Gerede und Lachen setzte ein, alle nahmen schnell an den Tischen ihrer Häuser Platz und warteten in freudiger Erwartung auf die Ansprache Dumbledores. Diese fiel wie erwartet sehr herzlich und erwärmend aus, aber er ging auch sehr genau darauf ein, wie wichtiges es geworden war, sich vor den Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen. Ohne es zu wollen schaute Hermine zum Slytherin-Tisch und erschrak innerlich über den sehr erbosten Blick eines Herrn Malfoy.

Äußerlich gelassen, aber innerlich schockiert blickte sie wieder weg und stellte fest, dass bereits das Essen auf den Tischen erschienen war.

Damit war das Thema Draco für diesen Abend abgehakt.

--

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine Granger sehr glücklich in ihrem Schlafsaal. Vergangene Nacht hatte sie Jason, ihr Ferienflirt, mit einem Besuch in ihrem Traum beglückt: Die beiden waren Hand in Hand am Strand entlanggelaufen, so, wie sie es auch in der Realität getan hatten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass in der Realität keine Hängematten und Drinks erschienen waren. Sie seufzte glücklich. Dass Jason ihr im Traum erschienen war, hatte ihre Laune merklich gehoben.

Dieser Zustand änderte sich exakt in dem Moment, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf. Nicht nur, das sie das Frühstück verpasst hatte, nein, die erste Stunde hatte auch schon begonnen.

Zaubertränke.

„SNAPE!"

Gehetzt wie noch nie wusch sie sich, zog sich an und rannte die vielen Stufen zu den Kerkerräumen hinab. Als sie die Tür des Klassenraums erreicht hatte, machte sie drei Kreuze und klopfte schließlich an. Snape rief sie herein und empfing sie mit einem eiskalten Blick._ „Miss __Granger__, das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für zu spät kommen und weitere zehn für die Störung meines Unterrichts!" blaffte er sie an. _Hermine setzte sich wortlos neben Harry und holte ihre Sachen heraus. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hob sie nur entschuldigend die Schultern und begann sogleich, dem Meister der Zaubertränke ihr Gehör zu schenken.

Was Hermine nicht bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass sich noch jemand für ihr Zuspätkommen interessierte: Draco Malfoy.

Dieser begann auch sehr bald damit, sich mittels einer ausgeklügelten Methode, die der Legilimentik nicht ganz fern war, den Grund für Hermines Verspätung herauszufinden.

Was er dann sah, sollte nicht ohne Folgen bleiben.


	4. Nachsitzen!

**Nachsitzen!?**

Wir haben uns ein wenig verspätet.

Tut uns leid. Gerade wegen der Kommis kriegen, über die wir uns ungemein freuen und von denen wir uns noch sehr viele weitere wünschen .

Viel Spaß jetzt.

---

Er starrte Hermine jetzt schon eine geschlagene Minute an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er gesehen hatte. Um es mit einem Wort auszudrücken: Schockiert! Ja er, Draco Malfoy, war schockiert.

Er hatte in Hermines Gedanken Bilder von ihr und einem Jungen gesehen. Aber nicht die Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger so was wie ein Liebesleben hatte, nein, die Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich einen Jungen gab, der mit ihr was anfing, war für ihn einfach schockierend.

Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte – und sie anstarrte – kam ihm ein Gedanke, der schnell zu einem Plan heranwuchs, wie er das eben Gesehene am besten verwenden konnte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es auch nicht schlecht wäre seinen besten Freund darum zu bitten Oblivate (wird das so geschrieben?) anzuwenden, damit er eben Gesehenes wieder vergessen konnte. Doch der Wunsch dem goldenen Trio eins auszuwischen war einfach zu groß.

„Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so gütig Ihre Augen wieder auf die Tafel zu richten?!" schnarrte eine leise Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Innerlich rasend, äußerlich vollkommen gelassen sagte er: „Natürlich Professor.", drehte sich zur Tafel und begann die Anweisungen abzuschreiben.

Wie konnte er nur während des Unterrichts Granger so lange anstarren das sogar sein Hauslehrer ihn ermahnen musste? Wie erniedrigend dabei erwischt zu werden, wie man ein wertloses Schlammblut anstarrte. Damit stand sein Entschluss fest: Er musste sich an Granger rächen, nicht nur für die Ermahnung durch seinen Hauslehrer, nein auch die Sache im Zug hatte er nicht vergessen.

Während er in den anliegenden Raum für die Zutaten ging, knurrte er: „Das wird sie mir büßen... Verdammt Draco Malfoy! So eine Schande!" Neben sich hörte er einen erstickenden Laut. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah: Schlammblut Granger. „Irgendwelche Kommentare Schlammblut?" fragte er mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme. Sie guckte ihn mit einem derart unschuldigen Blick an, dass er, wenn er nicht Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre, fast gegrinst hätte. „Seit wann haben denn wertlose Schlammblüter wie ich zu irgendetwas, was der große Draco Malfoy sagt, einen Kommentar abzugeben?" Sie grinste ihn herablassend an und flüsterte, als sie an ihm vorbei ging: „Obwohl ich dir Recht gebe! Du bist eine Schande!" Mit diesen Worten und einem fiesen Grinsen in seine Richtung marschierte sie aus dem Raum. Draco sah ihr einen Moment fast sprachlos hinterher, bevor er sich wieder den Zutaten zuwandte.

„Oh ja, sie wird sich noch wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!" flüsterte er leise und bedrohlich. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er es am besten fertig brachte.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht setzte Hermine sich an ihren Platz. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Seamus Finnigen sie leise. „Was soll mit mir sein?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd während sie auf die Zutaten starrte. Irgendetwas fehlte doch hier. Sie drehte sich zu Seamus um und wollte ihn gerade fragen ob und welche Zutat noch fehlte als eine schnarrende Stimme rechts von ihr ertönte. „Miss Granger! Waren Sie für die Zutaten verantwortlich?" Langsam in seine Richtung blickend nickte sie. „Könnten sie mir dann bitte verraten Miss Granger," er machte eine Pause in der er zu Seamus blickte „warum Sie sich dann anstatt um die Zutaten um Mr. Finnigen kümmern?" - „Ich hab doch, ..." setzte Hermine an, doch sie wurde von Snape unterbrochen. „Wollen Sie mir etwa wiedersprechen Miss Granger?" Er deutete auf ihre Zutaten und ein fast diabolisches Grinsen bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich habe doch alle Zutaten geholt" flüsterte sie, doch anscheinend nicht leise genug denn Snape hatte es gehört. „Wirklich Miss Granger? Dann war es wohl mein Fehler das ich die Anweisung gab 5 Florfliegen am Ende dem Trank hinzuzufügen!" Hermine erbleichte, drehte langsam den Kopf Richtung Tafel und sah es: 12.) Geben sie 5 Florfliegen hinzu!

Wieso hatte sie das nicht gelesen? Wie konnte sie so einen wichtigen Schritt nur überlesen? Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um. Die Gryffindors hielten die Luft an, sie konnten sich vorstellen was jetzt passieren würde! Die Slytherins unterdessen begannen schadenfroh zu lachen. Und noch ehe Hermine Luft holen konnte, brach das Donnerwetter auch schon über sie herein...

„Oh man Hermine! Was ist denn auch mit dir los?" Besorgt sah Harry Hermine an die seit fünf Minuten in ihr Essen starrte ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. „Auschgereschnet du Hermine!" sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. Langsam hob Hermine den Kopf und sah ihre beiden besten Freunde an: „Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte! Wie konnte mir so ein Fehler nur passieren?" Besorgt sahen Ron und Harry sich an.

„Hey Leute! Na wie war euer Tag?" fragte eine gut gelaunte Ginny die sich neben Hermine auf den Platz fallen ließ. Gutgelaunt sah sie in die Runde und bemerkte das Hermine niedergeschlagen in ihr Essen schaute. Fragend schaute sie ihren Bruder und Harry an. Langsam schüttelte Ron den Kopf und Harry formte mit den Lippen: später!

Mit einem weiteren Blick zu Hermine nickte Ginny und begann zu essen.

„Na wenn das nicht das goldene Trio samt Anhang ist!" schnarrte eine Stimme hinter Hermine und Ginny. Genervt drehte Ginny sich um und sagte: „Verpiss dich Malfoy!" und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Plötzlich spürte Ginny etwas spitzes in ihrem Rücken und wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase, doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und sagte laut und deutlich, damit die Gryffindors in ihrer Nähe es hören konnten: „Malfoy wärst du so gütig und würdest deinen Zauberstab aus meinem Rücken entfernen?"

Sofort standen Ron und Harry mit gezückten Zauberstäben und auch einige andere Gryffindors erhoben sich langsam, jedoch ohne gezückten Zauberstab.

„Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe!" fauchte Ron. „Nichts lieber als das Weaselby" langsam beugte sich Malfoy zu Ginnys Gesicht herunter und flüsterte: „Mutig Weasley, pass nur auf das dein Mut dich nicht verlässt sobald du alleine bist." Gerade als Ginny etwas erwidern wollte wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen. „Malfoy, steck dir deine leeren Drohungen sonst wo hin! Wenn dein erbärmliches Verhalten hier alles war, was du uns zeigen wolltest, kannst du dich ja jetzt wieder zu deinem Fanclub gesellen!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Slytherintisch. Um sie herum wurde es still und alle starrten Malfoy und Hermine an, alle rechneten mit einem Blutbad, allen blieb der Mund offen stehen, als Hermine sich erhob und mit den Worten „Ich geh in die Bibliothek" verschwand und alle waren baff, als Malfoy sich umdrehte und mit seinen Dummies in die andere Richtung abzog.

Mit immer noch erstaunten Gesichtern drehten sich Harry und Ron zu Ginny, die in aller Seelenruhe weiter gegessen hatte, während dieses kleinen Vorfalles, und sahen sie fragend an. „Was guckt ihr so? Ich hab halt Hunger!" - „Ginny, was in Merlins Namen ist mit Hermine los?" Ginny guckte die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wieso? Was soll mit ihr sein?" - „Naja also erstens wäre da ihre Abwesenheit seit Beginn der Schuljahrs, zweitens ist sie heute zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Ich mein, ich weiß, dass sie seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr so besessen von der Schule ist, doch trotzdem war sie immer pünktlich und vergaß nie etwas was die Schule angeht, nicht die kleinste Anweisung! Bis auf heute! Und nun hat Hermine, ja unsere Hermine Granger Nachsitzen bei Snape! Und drittens wäre da noch der Punkt mit Malfoy, du warst doch grad dabei. Nicht das ich es schlecht finde wie sie mit ihm umspringt, nur wir kennen Malfoy gut genug um zu wissen, dass das, was Hermine hier mit ihm abgezogen hat, nicht ohne Folgen bleiben wird." Ginny hörte ihrem Bruder erstaunt zu und riss dann die Augen auf, hatte sie das wirklich richtig verstanden? „Willst du mich verkohlen Ron? Hermine und Nachsitzen?" Fragend sah sie Harry an, doch der bestätigte Rons Aussage. „Du bist ihre beste Freundin Ginny, du musst doch wissen was mit ihr los ist!?" fragte Harry sie nach einer Weile. „Tut mir leid Harry, selbst wenn ich es wüsste könnte ich es euch nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis sagen, aber leider weiß ich im Moment genauso viel wie ihr."

Dies sollte sich jedoch bald ändern...

---

Falls ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, immer fleißig Kommentare dalassen zwinker

Bis bald

Lexy & Sammy


	5. Slytherin? Nein Danke!

Lang hats gedauert, doch nun geht es weiter mit Kapitel 4

Auch wenns kurz ist, wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim lesen  
Lex & Sammy

BTW: Natürlich freuen wir uns über Reviews, das is wie Weihnachten ;)

**Kapitel 4:** **Slytherin? Nein danke**

Langsam wanderte Hermine durch die Bücherreihen, doch sie fand einfach kein Buch, das sie im Moment interessierte. Sie war einfach zu sehr mit dem Gedanken an das Nachsitzen bei Snape beschäftigt. Wie konnte ausgerechnet ihr so etwas passieren? Sie war die Musterschülerin ihres Jahrgangs! So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren.  
Schweigend ging sie in den hintersten Teil der Bibliothek und setzte sich auf einen Fensterplatz, von

wo aus sie gute Sicht auf den See hatte. Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften erneut ab.

´Wie konnte mir so was nur passieren? Sie zog ihre Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Und wieso das alles? Nur wegen einem kleinen Ferienflirt.

Jason war eine nette Überraschung gewesen, immerhin wollte sie damals nicht mit  
in den Urlaub fahren, doch mehr war er eben nicht. Nur ein netter Ferienflirt.

Immerhin war ja von Anfang an klar, dass sie sich nach dem Urlaub nicht wiedersehen würden. Sie wohnte in London, Jason wohnte in Boston. Sie war eine Hexe, er war ein Muggel.

Trotzdem hatten ihr die Ferien solchen Spaß wie noch nie gemacht. Zum ersten Mal interessierte sie ein Junge wirklich. Er sah gut aus und war intelligent, mit ihm konnte sie sich wirklich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten. Nicht, dass sie das nicht mit Harry und Ron auch tun konnte, nur waren die beiden nun einmal ihre besten Freunde, das konnte man nicht vergleichen.

Sie musste sich einfach zusammen reißen. Es waren die besten Ferien seit langem gewesen und nun waren sie vorbei. Sie musste sich nun auf ihr wirklich wichtiges und letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts konzentrieren. Entschlossen nicht mehr an Jason und die Ferien zu denken, hob sie den Kopf und stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus.

Ohne das sie es gemerkt hatte, hatte sich Ginny neben sie gesetzt und beobachtete sie. „Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt Ginny!" - „Du warst wohl weit weg, was?", grinste Ginny sie frech an. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine, doch ihr war klar, dass sie jetzt nicht drum herum kam und Ginny die ganze Geschichte erzählen musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später beendete Hermine ihre Erzählung und sah in Ginnys nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Hmmm... Wieso schreibst du ihm nicht einfach einen Brief?". Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört Ginny? Er ist ein Muggel. Was glaubst du wie er reagieren würde, wenn plötzlich eine Eule mit einem Brief von mir bei ihm auftauchen würde?" - „Stimmt, da hast du recht.", pflichtete ihr Ginny bei.

„Aber glaub mir Ginny, es ist ohnehin besser wie es ist. Denn ich glaube, wenn ich ihn weiterhin sehen würde oder Kontakt mit ihm haben würde, würde ich mich in ihn verlieben und das wär gar nicht gut. Grade jetzt Ginny! Überleg doch mal, die ganzen wichtigen Prüfungen und dann muss ich mir auch noch Gedanken darüber machen, was nach der Schule passiert. Glaub mir da passt ein Freund einfach nicht rein!", sagte Hermine entschieden und als Ginny merkte, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte, nickte sie nur und schaute aus dem Fenster.

´Schade. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Hermine sich endlich verlieben würde. Aber das war wohl nix, denn wenn sie wirklich verliebt wäre, wäre ihr alles egal, irgendwelche Regeln oder dass er ein Muggel ist, sogar wenn er ein Slytherin wäre, würde das keine Rolle spielen. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu. ´Aber ich glaub bevor sie sich in einen Slytherin verliebt gefriert die Hölle. Lachend stand sie auf. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte Hermine sie erstaunt.

„Ach ich hab nur über etwas Unvorstellbares nachgedacht." - „Wenn du meinst." Besorgt sah Hermine ihre beste Freundin an. „Komm", sagte Ginny immer noch lachend: „Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Außerdem, wie ich vorhin gehört hab, musst du auch nachher noch in die Kerker!" Mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck folgte Hermine der nun kichernden Ginny zum Gryffindorturm.

Hätte sie gewusst, was heute noch passieren würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich direkt dort geblieben, doch leider wusste sie es nicht und so machte sie sich kurz vor dem Abendessen auf den Weg zu Professor Snape.

**--tbc--**


End file.
